Ian Blake
Ian Blake is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. Biography Ian Blake is a disgraced former police commissioner. Born and raised in Boston to prominent Irish-American parents, he was destined to wear a Police badge, like his father before him, and the four previous generations of Blake men. But his intense self-absorption and a bitter rivalry with his abusive father left him susceptible to influence. Never able to grasp right from wrong, he routinely found himself abusing his position as a police officer to further his personal agenda. Professional Career Blake made a name for himself early in his career by scoring big arrests in Boston's organized crime and drug trades. His extensive networks of informants and snitches helped push him through the ranks of the Police Department, but he almost never played fair. Blake would routinely abuse suspects, plant evidence, and use his position to force civilians to work as informants. A case was brought against him in the death of two teenage boys who had turned in a notorious drug dealer, but nothing could be proven, as the dealer was mysteriously murdered while in holding for prosecution. With his record of high profile arrests, he was untouchable. When the sitting Police Commissioner died in a car accident, Blake was elected to the position at 42, the youngest in Boston PD history. But he could never escape his past of playing both sides of the law. In 2016, he was the subject of an Internal Affairs investigation into alleged corruption in the department, and a number of former informants came forward to testify. While no criminal charges could be brought, he was forced to retire in disgrace, and left the department to start a business selling high-end surveillance equipment. It was there that Trey Stone first approached him to work for Sentinel, as Chief Intelligence Officer. He has worked closely with Stone ever since. Reputation Blake is known for a vicious temper. He is quick to cast blame for problems on anyone but himself, and will destroy a career just to watch someone squirm. He likes to see people cower before him. Known for his paranoia, it is suspected that he keeps intelligence files on everyone on the island, including Stone and other high profile Sentinel Executives. Blake stilt sees himself as a tough, old street cop with refined taste, like a character in a James Ellroy novel. Expensive suits and top-shelf whisky are his marks, as is his fixation with Heinrich Müller, Chief of the Gestapo in Nazi Germany. Relationship Because of his disposition, people rarely ever trust Blake, so he doesn't maintain many friendships. It's rumored that he has control of an AI system created by Skell Tech that controls all surveillance drones simultaneously, creating an inescapable security network. Operation Greenstone Ian Blake was assigned as Sentinel's Chief of Surveillance while they were on Auroa. He surveyed over Auroans and even his own troops with an iron fist. He frequently arrested, sometimes killed, the civilians he deemed threats. Blake would severely punish and abuse Sentinel soldiers over the most technical errors. Nomad eventually sought out Blake for his biosignature to shut down the drone surveillance program. Nomad drags Blake to the control center while the latter begs for his life. Blake is mortally wounded by the Elite Wolf, Silverback, in an attempt to stop Nomad from using Blake's biosignature. Nomad succeeds while Silverback escapes. Nomad leaves Blake to die from his wound. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters Category:Characters Category:American Category:Antagonists